road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Shack
Love Shack Lyrics Kyle: If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says "15 miles to the..." Camilla (with Karen and Erin): Love Shack Love Shack, yeah, yeah I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway (Lookin' for the love getaway Headed for the love getaway) Kyle (Camilla, Karen and Erin): I got me a car, it's as (Love getaway) big as a whale And we're headin' on down to the (Love getaway) Love Shack I got me a Chrysler, it (Love getaway) seats about 20 So hurry up and bring your jukebox money Camilla, Karen and Erin (Kyle): The love shack is a little old place where we can get together Love Shack, baby (a-Love Shack, baby) Love Shack, baby, Love Shack Love Shack, baby, Love Shack Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at) Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at) Eddie (with Kyle): Sign says (woo) "Stay away, fools" 'Cause love rules at the Love Shack Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field Kyle: Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back Erin: Glitter on the mattress Karen: Glitter on the highway Vanessa: Glitter on the front porch Camilla: Glitter on the highway Camilla, Karen and Erin (Kyle): The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together Love Shack, baby (Love Shack, baby) Love Shack, that's where it's at Love Shack, that's where it's at Kyle: Huggin' and a-kissin' Dancin' and a-lovin' Wearin' next to nothin' 'Cause it's hot as an oven The whole shack shimmies Yeah, the whole shack shimmies The whole shack shimmies when everybody's Movin' around and around and around and around Eddie, Camilla, Karen, Erin (Kyle): Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Folks linin' up outside just to get down) Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Funky little shack Funky little shack) Eddie: Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale and it's about to set sail I got me a car, like, it seats about 20 So come on and bring your jukebox money Camilla, Karen and Erin (Kyle): The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together Love Shack, baby (a-Love Shack, baby) Love Shack, baby, Love Shack Love Shack, baby, Love Shack Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at, yeah) Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at) Eddie, Camilla, Karen and Erin (Kyle): Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (Knock a little louder, baby) Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (I can't hear you) Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (Knock a little louder, sugar) Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (I can't hear you) Bang, bang, bang, (on the door, baby) (Knock a little louder) Bang, bang, bang, (on the door, baby) Bang, bang (On the door, baby) Bang, bang (On the door) Bang, bang (On the door, baby) Bang, bang (Your what?) Eddie: Tin roof, rusted Camilla: Love Shack, yeah! Camilla, Karen and Erin (Kyle): Love Shack, baby, Love Shack Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at, yeah) Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at) Love, baby, Love Shack Huggin' and a-kissin', Dancin' and a-lovin' At the Love Shack Video Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs